A Shot Of Style
by EPAF
Summary: A ThreeSHOT based on a really wierd dream I had. Stan, Kyle & Kenny find themselves trying to make their way out of one of the most embarassing situatons EVER! A StanxKyle fic with a TWIST!
1. Shot 1

**Author's Notes: As the name suggests, this is a very long one-shot story that has been divided into three seperate chapter segments. Since this is based on one hell of a wierd dream I had, this may come across as slightly wierd and mainly odd that I've actually dreamed this. I rated this M because there was no rating between T and M. Rated mostly for language and certain types of nature that I'm sure you're aware this contains. Anyway, let's begin the wierdness:**

**Shot**** 1**

**June 12th 2015 – Unknown Location**

It's funny how you can immediately tell people apart based on how they feel emotionally in a certain situation. Within this brightly lit and slightly hot blank white chamber, three 18 year old boys were standing as if waiting for a bus...oh, if only it were as simple as that. But like most things that occured in their residential home of South Park, things NEVER were 'normal'.

"This is so...humiliating." A shoulder-length, combed and styled, black-haired lad spoke in a slightly ashamed voice just as he along with the other two he was stood between placed the items he had neatly folded and collected onto the moving conveyor belt. And as he and the other two watched as their belongings slowly drifted off behind the bendy plastic curtains on the conveyor belt and into the side of a giant white machine, the lad looked forward and sighed as if the conveyor belt had slowly taken away what little dignity he had left inside him too. "Oh God...why didn't I just play truent like Cartman did today?"

"Ah come on Stan...it ain't that bad...hey y'know, it's turning me quite on y'know – us two standing together 'like this' and so close." An reddish auburn 'fro'd similar aged lad replied.

"Kyle...knock it off." Stan replied – taking a step back and noticing Kyle like he always does, was trying to get into that lovey-dovey mode again. "This isn't funny...it's just wrong."

"So is us two sharing one another's bed and showing just how much we love each other every night, wrong?"

"That's different – a bedroom's small...and isolated...and quiet...and not so dam confusingly big...and we actually know it's not a bedroom instead of wondering where the hell we actually are." He rolled his eyes just as he felt a pair of hands grip on his shoulders.

"Come on Stan! Where's yer' sense of adventure dude, don't tell me you haven't had the odd 'adventurous' thought now and again." The lad with the most messed up blond hair of the three, spoke in a joker's style.

"Kenny, no one has as adventurous thoughts as YOU do."

"Yeh dude, we may be gay, but you certainly know how to push it past the boundary." Kyle added – dragging Stan away so that those two were closer together now. Kenny simply laughed and replied. "Ah well, suit yourself – but I guess I'm way more accustomed to this than any bed moment you two might share, would provide. Hell, I was like this underneath my parka for all these years – it's not like this place and this big massive machine is anything new."

"That reminds me, where the hell are we anyway?" Kyle's questions seemed to spawn a cloud of silence around them as Stan, Kyle and Kenny started to ponder at the possibilities. For the first time in about ten minutes, the giant white camoflaging machine that stood in front of them, the larger motionless conveyor belt that all three of them were stood on, the fact that they were in a massive white coloured room – it all finally came together to puzzle the three. Indeed..._**where the hell were they?**_

The day had been certainly been above par in contrast to the regular days of grade school they shared each week. All they knew was that they were told on arrival at South Park High School was that they along with the rest of the class and all the other classes were being taken to a top-secret Government facility somewhere far away. And it made for a well-remembered coach trip due to the fact...they couldn't remember anything about their journey. From the moment they stepped on the coach to the moment they stepped into the lobby of a white and shiny silver-coloured facility, all the students and teachers had been blindfolded throughout the entire journey. Stan, Kyle and Kenny found themselves in a pitch black vision for well over 3 hours – trying to remember how many left, right, up, down and twist turns they did throughout the journey just so that they could hazard a guess at where the hell they were going.

Upon arrival, the head-to-toe armed guards guided the students down claustrophobic white corridors – white walls, white doors, white metal flooring, white ceilings – it was like walking through the infinite. And all for what, you ask? Simple...just a quick Governmental procedure to ensure its beloved American population wasn't infected with the dreaded but deadly H5N1 strain virus – the very evidence of one of the most deadliest viruses known to exist at present..._**BIRD FLU! **_

If the news reports Stan, Kyle and Kenny had seen on telly during the last few weeks were anything to go by, the flu epidemic had reached dangerous levels – people dieing...now that's something the Government should be concerned over, the three kept saying to themselves. And still, it made them ponder – so why were they 'in this' situation, which led them back to figuring out the answer and reasoning behind their presence here along with why they were in this forced predicament in the first place.

Suddenly, a white door opened inwards in which a doctor dressed in a full white doctor's uninform strolled in. "Ah boys...thank you for being ever so patient." The 30-something man spoke in a calm voice as he walked across the room to where the three teenager lads were stood. "Don't worry, I know this may seem AND feel a little embarassing for you, but don't worry, this will all be over in a matter of minutes."

_Oh, you're being a little too precise there aren't yer' doc? _An unimpressed Stan thought as he stood with his arms crossed seemingly lower than its original position.

"You're probably wondering why you three are here in the first place, right?" The three lads nodded in synchronised fashion. "Well, to put this in easier terms so that you three can understand..."

_I wonder if THIS guy's a paedo... _Kenny was too far into his own filthy thoughts to even focus completely on what the Doctor was trying to explain to all three of them. A few minutes later, the lads finally knew what was going on.

_Woah, they must be taking this really seriously after all. _Kyle realised – looking down and realising again that this WAS a serious matter.

"So as you may already know, all your class-mates have already had their scans in this giant machine – you three are the last group to enter."

"So...what exactly is THIS thing?" Stan asked – angling and pointing his finger like a sharp arrow towards a random white part of the giant machine in front of them.

"It's like a giant scanner. You stand on this conveyor belt, it moves you into the centre of this machine and it allows the machine to scan you. We'll be taking all major scans of you – Gamma, X-Ray, MR – the whole lot. It's just the Government's safe way of knowing you three are OK and clean." _And THIS doesn't show enough, you dirty-minded filthy fucking pervert! _Stan found the energy inside to keep that thought in his head. "We'll be taking Radio and Microwave scans too so that's the reason why needed you to remove any belongings you had on you. Don't worry, the machine's item conveyor belt safely carried them to the other side – you'll be able to pick them up as soon as the scan is complete and you've emerged from the other side. Now then, the belt will start moving, so..." A part of the ceiling started to descend whilst attached to metal wires. On the top of the lowered piece of ceiling was what looked like a large elastic cord with three waist belts attached to it. "...I need to ask you three to put this on together. There's one belt for each one of you to connect around your waist."

Kyle happilly attached the left belt on the cord around his waist. _Anything for Government and public safety. _He kept reminding himself. Kenny followed suit with the right belt on the cord – not without getting obvious filthy thoughts about what it also could be used for. Stan meanwhile simply held his belt, the middle one, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell do we THREE have to wear this?"

"Oh it's just a precaution the facility uses. Don't worry, your class-mates have had to wear these belts in their threesome groups too."

"Ha ha 'threesome'." Kenny chuckled.

"Yeh but...won't some of the scan's rays NOT go through the material of these cords and belts?"

Kenny and Kyle followed Stan in giving the Doctor a confused look. "Ummmm...errrrr...well..." The Doctor started to look puzzled as if he wasn't sure what to say. "Well...it's just so that you three don't...split up...like I said...ha...it's a precaution." Stan stayed silent for a few seconds before finally accepting the Doctor's reason.

"Alright fine..." Stan attached and connected the middle belt of the cord around HIS waist. Kyle tried to loosen his belt to adjust it, but it wouldn't move. It was as if their belts were permanantly locked and attached around their waists...for now.

"Right, the machine will be active in a minute or so, so ready yourself, lads." The Doctor quickly marched and completely closed the door shut – sealing Stan, Kyle and Kenny once more in this white room...along with the front opening of a giant white machine.

Kenny looked around the room for a second and suddely spotted a black camera with a blinking red light on it staring right at the three. He turned his body around and gave the camera a sarcastic wave and cheesy smile before giving it two middle-finger salutes.

"I hope this is over and done with in a couple of minutes. They promised us we could have the whole week off from school as soon as we got back to South Park after all this." Stan spoke still with his arms crossed.

"I hope so too Stan..." Kyle started doing his moving-closer procedure again. "And when we get back home, how about I treat you to a whole night of love to cheer you up since you look so sad and...deflated."

Finally, a smile appeared on Stan's face. "Well then, I guess I certainly DO have a lot to look forward." He replied which was then followed by Stan and Kyle flirting to ome another and moving closer together and kissing. Kenny, being slightly tugged forward by the elastic belt simply watched and sighed. "Every day...EVERY...friggin'...day." He murmured under his voice – smiling in a slight cheek.

Stan's and Kyle's standing hug and slight kiss was soon interrupted by a roaring buzz that signalled the machine was active. A few multi-coloured lights on the front of the machine glowed to light and the conveyor belt started to slowly move forward. "Alright, here we go BABY!" Kenny shouted as he rubbed his hands together – quietened slightly by the buzzing roar of the machine's technological power.

Kyle looked forward with Stan and Kenny looking closely over his shoulders. "Hey, is it just me or does that door look a bit...well...flat to be real."

"Nah, it's probably just a way that the Government uses to scare you into thinking you're gunna feel pain or sumin like that..."

"KENNY!" Stan looked back in an annoyed way which made Kenny laugh.

"Just kidding dude, relax."

"Yeh, well lay off your jokes for the time being. I know how to piss you off too so enough with the scary shit."

Kenny laughed even more. "WHAT?! You're scared...of THIS?"

"NO...not THIS...THAT." He pointed.

"Don't worry Stan...I'm sure it won't hurt." Kyle put his arms around Stan again and gave him a successful calm assurance. As the three lads looked forward again as they were only metres away from the machine's entrance, three large metal plates came down and connected to the convey belt around them – one in front, one behind and one to their right. To the left was a 45 degree angled wide air vent shoot. Kenny ducked his head into the opening of the vent and shouted. "DOUCHE!" His voice bounced off the interior of the shiny metal shaft and echoed continuously until it was a quiet blur some fifty metres beyond.

"Which is what I can say for quite a few people today." Stan replied – arms still crossed.

Suddenly, just as they reached the front doors of the machine, the conveyor belt started to tilt itself up on one particular side.

"What the hell...what's going on?!"

"I don't know dude." Kyle replied – leaning on Stan as the belt started to shake and angle itself in a 45 degree shape. Kenny was already gripping the higher side of the belt with his feet as Kyle started to lose his grip entirely on the belt. The belt stopped its tilt until it was completely aligned with the downward angle of the metallic vent shoot. Kenny tried to grab hold of the surrounding metal barriers on each side, but they were too smooth and high up to get a hold of. Kyle's feet were slipping down the angled belt's shape. He grabbed hold of Stan who had already made his way up to the top half of the belt alongside Kenny. But just as Kyle gripped Stan's shoulder...he slipped...and down he went into the opening of the shaft. Kyle's trip caused Stan to lose his balance and it wasn't long before he too was on his way down the shaft. And only within that split second, that the penny dropped on what would happen to Kenny too during that downward gravatational pull of Stan and Kyle's descend down the shaft. _AH SHIT!_ The elastic divide between one another's belt had reached its limits and in result, Kenny was pulled down also. And within a flash, they were gone – the room was deserted and the conveyor belt stopped moving. All that was heard was a metallic echoing blur of yelling as Stan, Kyle and Kenny continued to yell and slide extremely fast down the dark angled shaft.

A few minutes later, the connected threesome crash landed into a pool of polysterene balls – causing a wave of the bean-bag balls to fall out the side of what looked like a full-to-bursting tank of the white stuff. Kyle was first to pop his head from above the surface of this pool of polysterene. Coughing up what few white bits had ended up in his mouth and shaking the stuff out of his 'fro, it wasn't long before Stan and Kenny's heads and shoulders emerged out too.

"You guys OK?" Kyle looked around and shook off the last few balls from out of his hair. Stan coughed slightly and gave him the thumbs up. Kenny meanwhile was on the other side of the tank – leaning over the side and coughing so much as if he were about to vomit. Coughing and spitting the last few bits of saliva-mixed polysterene from out of his mouth and throat, Kenny turned around and nodded. Kyle looked up to see the last bit of the vent shoot was completely vertical. "Shit!" It looked like they weren't getting out the way they came. After climbing down a set of ladders connected to the tank, Stan, Kyle & Kenny looked around and were in even more confusion as to where the hell they were...NOW. The room was massive and completely circular – the floor a dull grey cold metal with the ceiling being an estimated hundred metres above. The room was dimly lit and there was only a small glimpse of a door in the near distance.

"Great...THIS IS JUST...G...RRRR...EAT!" Stan spoke – the first one to express the irony and annoyance of the situation they all found themselves in. Kyle started to make his way over to the distant door – not that Stan and Kenny had much a choice over whether they'd follow or not – the tug on their connected belts made them walk across too. There, at the end of the corridor area of the room stood a normal grey-coloured door, but it was on one of the walls that the three moved their attention to. Attached to the wall was a large multi-floored detailed map of what looked to be describing the layout of the premises they found themselves in. It was no ordinary map – it seemed to show one constant route from one room or area to another. Kyle picked up the map that was stuck nearby to the wall and stretched it out. It was the same map, only this time, it showed detailed designs of each room and a colour-coded navigation on what route to take from B6 – the floor the three lads found themselves on...to F2...their target floor. Kyle read out the note marked down in red at the bottom of the map:

"Any member of staff who is located in the Basement 6 region of this facility, please follow these steps and navigational routes to reach the 2nd floor room marked with a red X. All staff must follow this path as it is shown. Warning: Facility machinery may be active." Kyle folded the map back into its compact A4 size and slid it in-between his waist and HIS belt. But just as he was about to reach his hand for the handle of the door, Stan grabbed hold of Kyle's arm.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean, you read the map right? It said we have to follow this coloured route to where we need to be."

"KYLE, ae you insane in the fucking membrane, here? We can't just go walking around this place all free-and-whatever like that, ARE YOU MAD?"

"Stan, it's the only way we can get out of here."

"Have you forgotten about the..." He nearly didn't have the dignity to say what he was about to say. "...about the fact...that we're in a bit of a...situation...here."

"What situation?" Kyle dazed which made Stan slightly annoyed.

"DUDE..." He unfolded his arms and made his whole body visible. "...we're friggin** NAKED **here, REMEMBER!?!"

"Oooooh...right." Kyle's thought of that specific situation hadn't been on his mind as much as it had been on Stan's mind. Yet he managed to recall the moment where upon entering the room – fully dressed, and upon stepping on top of the conveyor belt, all three lads were asked by an official with an Uzi and dark black shades to remove all personal belongings...and clothing. That meant EVERY...THING...hats, jackets, gloves, shoes, socks, shirts, pants...and of course...boxer shorts. And it made Kyle realise...anywhere other than either's bedroom...especially somewhere not at home, Stan felt considerably uncomfortable with being completely naked...even if the thought that Kyle and Kenny were in same position too was any form of consellation.

"Oh God, this is so embarrassing..." Stan spoke – leaning and sliding his body down the wall's face as he closed his eyes, squinted his mouth and looked up at the ceiling – tears starting to come from out of his eyes. He tilted his head back and down again and placed his hands over his face. "OH CHRIST." He sniffed as his face started to blush tearey red. Kyle and Kenny knew this was no funny or calm time at the moment – anything that was making Stan upset and even making him cry was certainly something to be serious about. Kyle slid down and sat by Stan's side on the freezing cold metal floor and took hold of one of Stan's tear-stained hands and grasped it in his warm hand.

"STAN...Stan listen to me, alright...We're gunna get through this alright...Now there WON'T be anyone around to see us. Stan...STAN...LOOK AT ME..." Stan looked up and wiped away the tears from his face and gave a final sniff to control himself. "...Look Stan, we HAVE a map, so we know where we're going. No one's gunna see us, no one's gunna know. It's just us three...yes, we're naked...BUT THAT'S IT...don't worry...we're gunna get through this and we'll be back home in the comfort of our own bed in no time." Kyle smiled as did Stan whom leaned his head on Kyle's shoulder and entered Kyle's loving little hug around his entire body. Kenny sat only a metre away on the other side of the dimly lit corridor – his back leaned tight up to the wall and his legs arched. As he looked over to see Stan and Kyle showing just how much they loved each other, he took another look around the room...and just as he did inside the white room only ten minutes ago, he spotted another red-light blinking camera. Having enough elastic distance between his connected belt and Stan's connected belt, he stared into the camera which was only a metre up where the wall met the ceiling. Finally, with seriousness on his face for the first time in a while, he gave an even stronger middle finger into the dark glass lens of the camera. Breathing deep, he took a few steps back, bent down and placed his hands on either's shoulder.

"Come on you two, we best try to get the hell out of here, huh. We've got 8 floors to conquer and climb up...and God knows how many rooms and obstacles too." Patting them once and smiling, Kenny stood up again and began to open the grey iron door outwards. Stan and Kyle both stood up together and gave each other one final hug and big kiss before they too, under the tug of Kenny's belt and his side of the elastic, made their way out of the corridor section of this dimly lit room and into another new room.

The door shut and an echoed iron grip noise danced its way into the circular silence of the room. But what Stan, Kyle & Kenny didn't realise yet...was that the REAL challenge of reaching Floor 2 of this unknown facility...had only just begun.

-

**Author's Notes: So...onto ****Shot 2 we go...**


	2. Shot 2

**Shot 2**

But just as the grey door had finally closed shut behind them, they were standing before the first puzzle of this facility trip. The area they were in now was only six by six metres and on each side was a different coloured door. Kyle walked towards the green coloured door and took a quick peak through. "Hey, there's just more doors on the other side."

"What?" Kenny jumped and grabbed hold of the edge's top – lifting himself higher so that he could see over the entire room. And there he realised and explained to Stan and Kyle - 36 identically sized areas with four doors on each side, yet no visible entrance. "Looks like there's some kind of secret way out of here. We best start searching."

35 sections later and three really confused brains later, Kenny pushed forward the last possible door – tired and oblivious to looking down as he stepped forward. If the dramatic and forceful tug on the elastic cords gave any kind of signal, Stan and Kyle were about to fall too. Through a hole and onto grated iron caging, Kyle fell onto Stan's body. "Thanks for providing a comforting landing." Kyle winked.

"Oh yeh, no problem, now I've got iron cage markings on my back." Stan sarcastically replied – smiling at Kyle whom was still lying on him looking down at him.

"Uh, guys..." Kenny brought the two back to their senses. "I think things have got a bit more...confusing." And they sure had. Before or in this case, around them now, was a 3D iron caging maze with them on the bottom level and the shining light of a door exit being on the top level. Kyle climbed off Stan, leaned himself on the side of the iron grate's wall and picked out the map from between his waist and belt.

"Yep...looks like there's loads of these maze constructions and obstacles built into this facility from this floor up. Looks like we have to find and pass our way through each one if we're gunna reach Floor 2." And with that said, the three lads began to make their way through and around this multi-florred iron maze – guided only by coloured disks attached to the flooring. Having the odd knowledge of coded signs, Kyle was the man to help navigate through this structure as the hree crawed their way through. Kenny found himself always in front and almost leading the quick move out of this annoying maze. He would always look back and find Stan and Kyle crawling side by side – stopping at certain times TOGETHER which would unexpectadly tug on Kenny's belt and elastic cord. Apart from the 'trish-trash' noise of the iron grating as they moved, the maze was silent – only humming fans and buzzing lights provided sound in this dark metallic puzzle.

15 minutes, 3 disaggreements and five floors of cube grating later, the three were on the final stretch – at last, seeing the silver door to the next area and room of this facility. "Thank God, we've made it." Kenny breathed a huge sigh of relief as he started to crawl faster through the final few cubes of grating. But just as Kenny was crawling through the final cube to reach the door, two steel gratings slammed down – blocking not only Kenny from the door, but from Stan and Kyle also who were still in the cube of grating behind. The back steel grating had slammed down on the elasric cord so that it was trapped underneath it. One thing was clear – they weren't moving...until the steel grating moved...somehow. "What the hell's going on?!" Kenny shouted – lookin back and forth at the claustrophobic situation. "Kyle...it didn't say anything like this would happen did it?"

Grasping Stan's hand tight, Kyle searched for the map and unfolded it out. Underneath he message he had already read from before, was another message scribbled in red pen.

"If machinery in the facility becomes active during your presence...please wait until machinery deactivates itself and then move onward...Ah well, I guess we gott await 'til these steel things move."

_**30 Minutes Later...**_

Seven times...seven times now that Kenny had sat, with his ass, feet and the back of his head getting shaped by the grating of the cube's iron, that he had realised his fingernails weren't exactly properly cut...again. "JESUS, this is so BORING! Open up, you fucking piece of steel...shit. GOD!" Usually Kenny didn't mind sitting naked in a enclosed cube of iron grating...but this was different since only half a metre away to his left, the two 'love-birds' were doing their usual but ridiculous flirty talking again. _And I have to put up with this everytime we go 'round each other's house._ Kenny rolled his eyes and finally looked over to see what they were doing.

Stan was sitting on top of Kyle and looking into his eyes just as the red haired Jew was too as he was sitting up and leaning against the grating.

"Oh..." Kyle began in a silly-toned romantic voice. "...remember that one time where you ended up on my doorstep with that rabbit Snowball in your hands. My God, you looked so sexy back then...with yer' sweaty head, messed up hair and all that panting...OOOOOO...that face of yours - priceless"

"And yours wasn't?" Stan replied in equal tone. "You were shocked out yer' mind Kyle...and what did you say to me...oh...errrrr...'I'm kinda fingerpainting right now'. Not much of a 'well hello' sort of way yo talk to your lover huh?"

"Don't forget, I was a master of disguising my emotions Stan. On the outside I may have looked dazed and confused...but inside...WELL...let's just say I was a bit MORE than just jumping for joy." Kyle smiled just as Stan's smile increased. "It kinda reminds me now...if we weren't just 10 years old back then and we were this age...that little plane trip in the FedEx box could have been a bit more 'fun', huh?" Kyle wiggled his eyebrows to show exactly what he was thinking.

"DUDE..." Kenny shouted – arms crossed and giving Kyle a really big 'DUDE' look. "For God's sake...if you two haven't realised yet...I'm sat less than a metre away from you behind some steel grating and all you two can talk about is 'how great' it would be to have sex in a friggin' cargo box? MAN...you two should get a room...with a view."

"Ah come on Kenny..." Stan spoke in a sweet voice. "...besides, didn't you read the fine print when you agreed to be our best friend..." Kenny's eyebrows arched. "...you KNOW we love each other very much...so get used to our flirting whenever you're around...coz' Kyle loves me...and I fucking love him too."

Kyle wrapped his arm around Stan's head and dragged him over to give him another big kiss as the two continued to enduldge in each other's...anatomy. Kenny simply rolled his eyes and looked away – as always, he looked on the brightside to it that he knew what it was like...nearly 2 years so far of it and it seemed he was accustomed to Stan and Kyle whispering, sniggering, talking and DOING how much they 'loved' each other. _They put ME to shame sometimes. _Kenny sometimes thought he'd taught those two too much in the filth department of love.

Just then, the steel grating starting to lift up. Kenny smiled and stopped himself from punching the air with delight – realising that'd end up in a bruised left hand. Stan and Kyle were forced unfairly from their long kiss by the tug on the elastic cord Kenny was making by his movement. As Stan and Kyle made their way through the last cube, they noticed Kenny standing up on the other side of the open door – at last, standing space...well, at least they were standing now.

First, there was an iron grating maze, and now THIS...a children's play-area to navigate through. "COOL!" Kenny shouted – finally delighted with what he saw.

"No, wait Kenny..." Kyle spoke – realising what Kenny was about to do. Too late. Kenny jumped off the plastic platform and into the pool of multi-coloured plastic balls eight feet below...taking the other two with him.

"Oh God, I love these things!" Kenny expressed in a delighted fashion still. "Ha ha...BALL WAVE!" He yelled – scooping as much plastic balls as he could and splashing them over Stan & Kyle - drowning the two under hundreds of coloured soft spheres. A few ball-throws later, the three slowly navigated their way through the ball-pit and back onto the soft plastic covering. This section was going to be the easiest section of them all – a simple walk up a plastic hill to the door about fifty feet.

"I knew the Government acted like a bunch of little kids...but this really is fucking ridiculous." Stan spoke – pointing out the stupid exitence of a children's play area-styled chamber which they found themselves in. Whoever was based at this Government facility certainly didn't understand the phrase 'all work and no play'. And so they stood bare-foot on the plastic – looking up a 45 degreed plastic hill to the door on the upper level of the room.

"Well...that's simple...just a quick walk up this hill and we're there." Kyle spoke – lifting his right foot to begin his walk up the hill. But as he pressed his foot down on the hill and lifted his left foot, it wa met with a slippery pressure – like ice, Kyle slid off the surface of the hill and landed face-first back on the plastic ground.

"Let me guess...it's slippery as FUCK?" Kenny asked with a smirk.

"PRE...CISELY!" Kyle mumbled with his face still pressured down on the floor.

"Well...there's only ONE way to conquer this..." But Kenny didn't cover much distance as Stan remained standing still – causing Kenny to slip back down the covered area and back down onto the plastic flooring.

"We need to come up with some kind of trick – some kind of tactic that'll work." Kyle spoke as he finally stood back up – pointing to the stringed netting on either of the inside walls. "We all have to run up this at the same time with one of us grabbing hold of the netting. If we can do this, maybe we can pull ourselves up the rest of the way."

Unable to come up with any other bright ideas, Stan and Kenny agreed in nodding and the three lads took a few steps back – hoping to get a good enough run. "Alright, let's climb this fucker!" Kenny shouted – at which all three made their sprint up the hill. What started as a quick sprint, soon turned into a gradual slow-down as the slippery surface was coming into force. Kenny tried to grab hold of the netting the first time...but missed by only an inch. Sliding back down several feet and gaining a few bruised friction burns on their asses, the three tried again. Only this time, Kenny got a grip. "Alright, I got it, you guys – now what?"

"Looks like we're gunna have to try and climb up it like a ladder." Kyle replied as he began using his exercised upper-body strength to grab hold of Stan's legs to climb up and over him. A quick half-way point kiss with Stan and a quick cross over Kenny too, Kyle managed to jump slightly and grabbed a higher point of the netting. The process of furthest one down moving to the top continued in leap-frog fashion...until at last, they were at the top. And Stan of all people, was more than pleased with finally reaching the 30 foot slippery hill.

Wrestling Kyle onto the ground, he gave him a great big hug and kiss. "Thank God for intelligence AS WELL as good looks, huh Kyle?"

"Hey, you were pretty good too, y'know."

"Oh come on Kyle, it was your idea that got us up here."

"Tee hee...I was talking about something ELSE...Stan."

Stan blushed – obviously knowing already what Kyle's flirty mind was going on about.

"Ummmm guys..." Kenny spoke – bringing the other two to their feet. Kenny stared at a sign which was attached to the wall in big red bold lettering. "To gain access through this door, all personel must activate the correct button on the terminal above. Warning – all other buttons activate BOOBY TRAPS? SHIT!" 15 red buttons below 15 small black holes – a difficult task?

"Oh that's great isn't it..." Stan rolled his eyes. "...everything has a possible consequence now."

"Well...there's only one way to figure out which button is the real one..."

"No Kenny, DON'T..."

But it was too late, Kenny had already dived head-first into the challenge. And as soon as he pressed one of the random buttons, a incredibly quick infalting boxing club came rushing out of the hole and punched Kenny in the face – sending the lad falling to the ground as he clutched his face. "Ow...OWWW! Ah...son of a...ow...FUCK!"

Stan tried his luck – slowly moving his finger over the next red button. He pressed it. Silence. "Ah well, I guess I got it r..." SPLASH! A huge bucket of soaking cold water came splashing down on Stan's naked body. Stan didn't know whether to shake because of the cold or blow a hot-head in frustration.

And so, it was Kyle's turn to see whether, like Stan and Kenny, he too would suffer a booby trap being inflicted on him. "Alright...here goes..." He moved his finger over his chosen red button. Squinting his eyes, and blocking his...crotch with his other hand, Kyle slowly pressed down on the button and braced himself. But the button simply pinged – turning green and causing the door to open upwards. "YES, I DID IT!" Swinging his arms in the air with excitement. And after an unexpected booby trap of getting punched in the balls with another inflated boxing glove, Stan and Kenny, finally recovered from their traps, helped drag Kyle into the next room. As the door sealed shut behind them, the room felt as if it were starting to move up like a lift. But the room looked and felt odd and wierd – like the inside of a multi-coloured mental asylum room. By the far corner, the three lads sat down side by side. Kenny – aching head, Stan – freezing cold and wet...and Kyle – starting to break away from his knelt-up shape like a ball as the sting finally started to go away.

_**5 Minutes Later**_

Kyle had finally recovered but Stan was still freezing his ass off from the wetness.

"Hey Stan...you OK?" Kyle put his arm around Stan's shoulder – shocked by the icy touch he got from it.

"N-n-n-no...th-that...w-w-w-w-water...was...f-f-f-f-f-FUCKING freeeeezing..."

"Awwwww, Stanny deary...you're catching a lil' chill there." Kyle replied in a caring motherly-like voice. "Here, let me warm you up." Kyle moved closer and made contact with Stan's body – engulfing him in a huge cuddle as he wrapped his arms and legs around Stan's body – trying to warm him up by sharing his still-kept body heat. It was something Kyle was more than accustomed to giving Stan – a nice friendly but VERY loving hug. Whether it was at school, in a quiet private area...or best yet, in bed, it always made Kyle's and certainly Stan's day when those two could share each other's bodily presence in what would turn out to be one hell of a long cuddle and hug. Kyle found it ironic that he was only a few inches taller than Stan – wheneve they hugged, those tiny couple of inches made all the difference when it felt AND looked as if Stan seemed much smaller as if he were cuddling into Kyle's body and presence like a son...but that was just a daft thought. And as always, all Kenny could do was sit nearby and pretend like he was doing well to ignore it. But something inside Kenny was making him bubble and fizz up with excitement and happiness...and he couldn't explain it. Unable to control it, Kenny crawled over and gave them both his own version of a HUGE cuddle.

"GLOOOOOMP! Awwwwww...look at you two...so cute...AND SO GAY!"

"Goddam Kenny...what's happened to you?"

"Yeh dude, I thought you hated it when we started showing how much we love one another."

"Ummmmmm...errrr...well y'know...people change...and hey, even I do."

The lift came to a shaking stop and the three lads split apaprt finally to gaze at the new metal door beginning to automatically open. The new room beyond the door was very steamy and bright. As Stan, Kyle & Kenny made their first bare-footed steps into this new room, the air was warm on their lungs. It almost felt like a shower room in a way. The walls, flooring and ceiling was decorated in white marble tiles and water showered down from beautiflly crafted metal decorations on the wall. A few drains were built into the floor as it guzzled down the hot water that swam through the corridor of this foggy corridor. "Dude, are we in the showers?"

"I think so." Indeed, THEY WERE...it was a giant twisting tiled corridor – a super extended shower room. "Well...we might as well." Kenny spoke – sliding his right foot across the hard tiled flooring and splashing a bit of water across with his other foot.

"Woah woah, I'm NOT taking a shower in THIS...especially in somewhere that's already provided us with enough wierdness for one day."

"Awwwww, come on Stan..." Kyle dragged Stan to the tiled wall and leaned him up against it – the falling rain of hot water soaking Stan's black hair and making it glue to his forehead which made Kyle giggle in joy. "When was the last time we took a shower...together? PLEASE!"

"Ahhhhhhh...oh alright fine." Stan's reply was followed almost immediately by another of Kyle's squashing hugs.

5 minutes later, Stan, Kyle & Kenny were standing side by side underneat their seperate shower heads enjoying something they hadn't experienced for quite a while...showering together. It made them recall those moments at school.

"Hey, remember when we used to do this after P.E. at school."

"Oh yeh, that was nice."

"OH-HO, you didn't hesitate to say that did yer' Kyle?" Kenny winked from within the steamy fog – dragging the bar of soap from underneath his arm-pit.

"What? I thought it was a good way to keep yourself hygenically clean."

"YEAH, is that it all it was good for."

"Well..." He turned to Stan whom gave it a responding smile. "There were penty other uses for it."

Kenny sighed – closing his eyes and soaping down his face. "I have to admit, I don't get why people think it's so gay. I mean, sure, I thought it was kinda wierd and very 'DUDE'ish but...y'know, it feels good."

"That's more like it, Kenny – glad to see you like it just as much as you do."

Kenny gave Kyle the old half-eyes-open look. "I don't think I'll ever enjoy it as much as you do by the looks of it."

Suddenly, as Stan lifted up his left arm, he accidently dropped his bar of soap onto the wet tiled floor which immediately caught the smirk and attention of Kyle. "Oh dear! Looks like you dropped your soap Stan, don't you think you should pick it up?" Stan looked down at the soap which had landed just next to his feet. He looked back at Kyle whom had a very promising twinkling in his eyes. But just as Stan was about to bend down as he gave Kyle the 'Oh ALRIGHT' look, Kenny dashed over and grabbed the soap and flung into Stan's hand.

"THERE...for God's sake. I can bare sitting and standing next to you two when you kiss, snog, cuddle or hell...do a semi-make out session...but PLEASE...none of that while I'm around. Leave that to your bedroom ot your cellar or wherever the hell you do that filth."

"And just what are you implying my dear friend Kenny?" Kyle spoke still with that twinkle in his eyes.

"You know dam well what I'm talking about." Kenny replied with an equal twinkle. "Though it makes me curious...how much do you think a person earns if they're employed to package stock in a fudge factory..."

"Shut up Kenny."

"However, I would have thought they'd receive their repayments in a licked and stamped adressed brown envelope..."

"SHUT UP KENNY!"

Kenny chuckled – knowing finally he'd got on Stan's & Kyle's nerves. If there was one thing Kenny found satisfaction in, it was getting back at those two whenever they made out with each other whenever he was around. But then again, Kenny was good at playing revenge through dirty and filthy thoughts.

Before Stan could reach for his soap again, Kyle grabbed hold of it instead and moved himself so that he was hugging Stan from behind again. Stan found himself getting washed and soaped down by Kyle as the red haired boy hugged his lover – just how he loved it...almost as much as Stan did. Kenny rolled his eyes and snuck up on Kyle from behind. Dropping his bar of soap on Kyle's head and shouting 'BULLSEYE' with a giggle, Kenny found his trick turned against him. Both Stan's and Kenny's soaps had been stolen by Kyle. If they wanted to get washed and cleaned, Kyle would have to do it for them. "Oh Christ! You just had to go and do that didn't you Kenny." He whispered under his breath. "At least it's better than seeing you two try to friggin' make out in the showers...I guess that's one thing you haven't dared to try yet, thank God."

"And how do you know we HAVEN'T tried that before...especially in school..." Stan took the exact words from Kyle's mouth as the two looked at each other, smiled devilishly and looked back at Kenny.

Kenny simply laughed with a sigh and lifted his arms so that Kyle could start soaping him down too. "Oh my God, a straight guy getting cleaned by a gay friend who's had sex in a shower room...WHAT NEXT?!"

A few hot minutes later and the three lads continued up the tiled corridor to the door. Opening it, they walked into a much colder and darker chamber than that of the shower room. "Goddam wetness...how the hell are we gunna get dried off? I'm not walking 'round completely soaking wet AND naked at the same time." But just as Kenny was about to speak again, three giant fans that the boys failed to spot had been built underneath the grating they were stood on, had automatically been activated and was now blowing cool air onto their bodies from underneath to dry them off.

"Permission to remind Kenny that your question has been answered?" Kyle asked with a smile.

"Permission expressed to go fuck yourself!"

"Awwwww, not Stan?!" At which Stan & Kyle laughed as Kenny stood in front with his arms crossed – waiting for the fans to remove every droplet from off his body.

A few more minutes and with their clean bodies finally dried off, the three found themselves on the first basment floor in a very large chamber-like room that bared the resemblance of a submarine vessel and a boiler room. The chamber was dark – lit only by small yellow lights on the ceiling. The metal grating followed a path around the perimeter and down a few complex series' of metal stairs. But as soon as they reached ground floor, they came to a large enclosed metal box linked to a magnetic railing. "Transport to the First Level of the facility." Kyle read the sign – immediately hitting the big red buzzer on the control terminal and grabbing hold of Stan's hand. Being tugged wildly by Stan's & Kyle's running, Kenny made it a hard challenge to keep up with the two even if he was still attached by his belt and the elastic cord.

The three lads jumped into the metal box which sealed them in and it began to ride the magnetic railing up and up to Floor 1. There was absolutely no light in the box, it was pitch black which made it impossible for any of the three to see one another. An isolated location inside a big dark box, no body around to visibly see anything, they were naked...and Kyle was in such a giggly mood right about now – Kenny was certainly going to complain, but there was nothing he could do to stop them , Kyle thought as he dragged the darkened invisible Stan and pressed him down on the cold metal flooring inside the pitch black box. Even if he couldn't see it, the noise of Stan landing suddenly on the metal flooring and the giggling of both of those boys – it was a clear sign of what they were about to do.

**Author's Comment: Tee hee...so onto the final shot...**


	3. Shot 3

**Author's Notes: You won't believe what kind of one-shot ending I've got lined up here...**

**Shot 3**

Kenny brought his feet close to himself again and leaned his back on the freezing dark metal walls as his legs arched to block his face from the embarrassment only a few feet away. It felt strange that the fact that this time, he couldn't see IT happening, was more embarrassing than actually seeing it. Even through the many years of browsing thoroughly through the library of porn magazines and Page 3 cut-outs in newspapers he kept under his bed, had allowed him to enter the World of close-up filth, none could prepare for having to bare this dark imprisoning trip up a floor or two whilst sitting next to two best friends making love to one another.

"Oh Christ!" Kenny murmured – burying his head in his hands as the sounds of Stan moaning words of joy were heard.

"Oh...oh...OH...K-K...KYLE...OH!" Stan continued as his lover continued to rock back and forth on top of him.

"Good...thing...no one...can...see us." Kyle replied back.

"But I can friggin' hear yer'." Kenny burst, but there was no reply. But there wouldn't be. Over the years, as a kinda friendly revenge for the two, Stan & Kyle would constantly make-out and do long kissing sessions whenever Kenny was around. Whether it were at school, in the local basketball court, or at either's house, they knew it would annoy Kenny. The blond-haired lad had dished out enough dirty and filthy thoughts over the years – espcially ones that seemed to taunt just how the two others thought even if it was just a joke. But it seemed now that the tide had turned – Kenny's tricks were being used against him...in the most extreme of ways. "I hope I get this much screwing-time whenever I find a hot chick to fuck..." Kenny whispered – eyes half-closed from the boredom of this predicament. Kenny seemed to lose focus and interest in how slow this blackened out metal box was moving. He thought metal cargo on magnetic railing would be quick, but nstead it was moving so slow that it seemed to make a turtle look like a speed freak. "URRRRRRK!" Kenny whined as he buried his head again underneath his folded arms.

Having lost interest in the primary subject, Kenny's mind automatically switched to the OTHER subject which was (or should we say, WERE) lying only a few feet away. It wasn't a matter of will they do it that he was thinking about, but it was more of a question of how long – how much energy they had to do it AND annoy Kenny at the same time...as well as how long it'd be before the process of what Kenny wierdly nicknamed the 'post-love' would happen. But the thought of THAT sent chills down his cold-enough spine. With his head creepingly and shockingly rising with his eyes wide-open, he rotated his head right with a shocked face. And without hesitation, he launched from his bored position and tried to leap away from what was going on – only one problem...the elastic connection. Unable to move anywhere else, all he was left with was to sit and HOPE that none of Stan's and/or Kyle's 'love' on him. The thought of it made him shiver.

"Y'know, have you guys ever thought of those sexually transmitted diseases they talked in class about...but y'know...IN YER' ASS?" No reply...judging by the moaning and noises that were made by the boy this time, Kyle was the one who receiving the treat this time 'round. "You could at least use some protection." Even humor couldn't save Kenny from putting up with this. Even if he had put up with Stan & Kyle kissing, hugging, rolling on the floor and doing things that should only been done in private, the fact that all Kenny could see was pitch blackness made it even scarier and unbearable. "I'll get them back when I found someone to have sex with." Kenny whispered to himself – already planning how he was gunna get these two back for this whole experience.

15 minutes and lots of wriggling and moaning later, Kenny stepped out of the opened metal box onto yet another boiler-room styled metal platform. Only a few feet away, Stan and Kyle were not far behind – hugging each other and still kissig their adorable faces out. Kenny stood with his head down – annoyed but ashamed at the experience he had been put through. Suddenly, he felt two warm hands on his shoulders. He turned around and there were Stan and Kyle – staring at Kenny with huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh come on Kenny, you have to admit, it WAS fun." Stan said with a smirk.

"Ewwwww, NO WAY DUDE! How can you even ENJOY doing WHAT you do whilst making me sit there and listen to it."

"Oh you know you love it Kenny."

"NO...NO I DON'T!" Kenny croosed his arms just how Kyle did when he was annoyed.

Suddenly, he felt Kyle buzzing around him again. "Well y'know what they say...if yer' can't beat 'em...JOIN THEM!"

Kenny's mind took a while to tick and realise what exactly Kyle was proposing. And as soon as the penny had dropped again, Kenny ran in fright – pulled back by the elastic cord and ended up landing on his ass on the metal flooring. Stan and Kyle stood laughing as Kenny made his way back onto his feet. And as he looked back at the two in defeat, Kyle sighed and simply gave Kenny a friendly hug. "Ah Kenny, you're too easy to mess around with, now. You need to lighten up dude."

"OOOOOH...and is what you call 'lightening up' making me HAVE to listen to you two doing 'what you do'."

"Mmmmmmm...well...that's what you get whenever me and Stan love each other SO MUCH."

And as soon as Kenny had finished rolling his eyes in defeat again, the three were on their way again down the metal path.

Despite that they were on the first floor now, and were only one floor away from their target goal, the platform they were walking across looking as if it were floating above a bottomless pit. Only the small lights above lit up what was a mammoth room with what looked like a pitch black hole below. "We best be careful here. One trip and we're dead." Stan reminded the other two as they made their way around the complex series of metal staircases and grated flooring.

After a few minutes of getting lost in the midst of the metallic maze of stairs, the three lads could finally see the light of the final door which, according to the map, would lead straight up to the second floor and to their goal room – hopefully, where they coud finally put some clothes back on, Stan thought. But just as they reached the final spiralling staricase up to the lift door, the platform square they were walkinga cross, collapsed from underneath them. They found themselves crashing down towards the darkened bottom of this chamber room. Fortunately, Kenny managed to garb onto the side of one of the joining squares – leaving Stan and Kyle hanging within mid-air. If the gravatational pull of their weight wasn't unbearable enough on Kenny, the metal he was grasping onto, was digging into his palms.

"Don't you let go Kenny...don't you FUCKING LET GO!" Stan yelled from underneath him as Kenny felt one finger on one hand slip.

"I...I can't...I can't keep..."

"YES YOU CAN KENNY!" Kyle yelled back. Even though the two of them were swinging back and forth trying to reach over to the metal framing so that they could hold on too, it wasn't helping in Kenny's case.

"It's...it's...it's too much...I can't lift myself up!"

"YOU HAVE TO KENNY...WE'RE GUNNA DIE IF YOU DON'T!"

But the support he was getting from Stan & Kyle WASN'T helping. He could feel his finger gradually slipping from off the metal. And it wasn't long before the final few finger were going...going...going...GOING..."SHIT!"...GONE!

And as Kenny lost his grip on the side of the metal, he could feel blasts of air rushing past him as he made a dramatic connected drop through into the blackness. But as Kenny locked his eyes shut and braced himself for whenever he'd hit hard ground again, he felt a soft splash of water around his feet. Even stranger though, was that Kenny along with the other two could still feel themselves standing. Kenny opened his eyes again and looked down – pressing his left foot down harder on what he was standing on...solid ground – solid wet ground. "HEY...this is flooring – flooring with a few inches of water." He looked up at the ceiling and suddenly wanted to smack himself across the head.

"WE ARE a bunch of fucking idiots..." Stan began just before Kenny could burst out. "...There WAS NO big massive drop, the water was just reflecting the dark ceiling – that was all."

And after a few seconds of silence, Kenny started spazzing out by jumping up and down and kicking the water around him. "AH FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKING HELL!!!" Even that short out-burst told its own story just as Kenny looked up to make the embarrassment rub its way in deeper even more – with the metal platforms being only ten feet above. But after the three had finally found it within themselves to forgive their own stupidity, they began searching through the darkness of the shallow water and finally found a staircase up to the lift door. Finally reaching it and walking through the shiny entrance, they stepped into a perfectly silver metallic lift – as normal as the ones they found themselves in earlier today when they had their clothes on. "Thank fucking God, we made it!" Kenny smiled – rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Awwwww...I was getting quite used to that." Kyle replied with a joking tone. "Ah well, I guess we've still got the bed." He cuddled up to Stan again.

"Oh yeh, I forgot about that." Stan spoke in an equal if not more flirty voice. Kenny stood once more HAVING to watch and listen to those two kissing and cuddling one another's presence.

The lift pinged and the double doors slid open t pitch blackness again. This time, it was total darkness. Only the slight hazy visibility of the white flooring made it perfectly clear they were back on the same level from earlie today. A few careful feet onwards, the three found themselves walking up a few steps onto what looked like some kind of carpetted spherical podium. "I wonder what this is all about – did they have some kind of awards cermony here or sumin?" Kenny whispered.

"I dunno dude, let's keep quiet so that no one hears us." Kyle replied in the same-leveleed quiet voice.

And as the three made their way across the carpetted region and to the end of the podium...it happened. Lights suddenly activating...TV screens buzzing to life, devices pinging on and a few hundred people around them yelling: "SURPRISE!!!"

All Stan, Kyle & Kenny could do was stand in shock. What...the...hell was going on? One minute they were trying to find their way through one hell of a wierdly designed Government facility...and now...NOW...they were in front of hundreds of smiling and laughing people who could see all three boys standing there side by side...naked. "OH...MY..." Kyle spoke in a worrying voice as a slight drop of sweat started to trickle its way down.

"HEY HEY, that was one hell of a performance you gave us guys..." A cheery guy wth a microphone and cameraman behind him began – walking up to the bottom of the podium just in front of the three boys. "...well I'm pleased to say that you've just been STITCHED UP...as part of FOX's brand new Reality TV comedy show – 'Stitched!' How do you guys feel?!" Which was followed by another wave of applause from the people around.

"WHAT?!" Kyle didn't know whether to say it in an angry voice or an embarrased voice. But NOW he wanted his clothes more than ever.

"You didn't really think you three were heading to some 'TOP SECET' Government Facility for scans right? NO, that was all just a set-up – all we did was blind-fold YOU THREE and you three alone on your bus-trip to our TV studios, constructed an area that looked like a facility and then sent you CRASHING down to 'Basement 6' so that we could watch your progress as you made your way up here – ALL for our and the public's amusement." The presenter smiled again with a cheesy grin.

"You mean...all this...is fake!?"

"THAT'S RIGHT...well...I wouldn't count your 'naughty business' as fake though...as our infra-red and secretly hidden cameras can show." And just like that, loads of large flat-screen tellies dotted all around the room flashed highlight after highlight of what the three boys had gone through. But it was ONE scene that made not only Stan and Kenny...but KYLE TOO, hide in emabrassment – not that they had anywhere to hide. And as they replayed a green-shaded video of the inside of a pitch black metallic box with one boy leaning against the wall with his arms-crossed as he looked over at two others who were lying down 'doing something else', the three boys found themselves shrinking to atom-sized height in sheer embarassment. If the wave of laughs were anything to count on, this was certainly an embarassing day for Stan, Kyle & Kenny – magnified now that they'd become a laughing stock on national TV.

"So who set us up then. WHO THE FUCK MADE US DO ALL THIS SHIT, HUH?!" Stan yelled with an angered face just as he, Kenny and Kyle crossed their arms in pissed off states.

"HO-OH, you...or should I say WE...have your good ole' friend **Eric Cartman **to thank for one hell of a season opener...though I think there were plenty of other things that were opening up during this!" And as the audience laughed once more at the presenter's shit joke, the three boys stood – jaws wide open, fists clenched and feeling their blood boil.

And without hesitation, Kyle went first to unleash his anger. "CARTMAAAAAAAAN!!!!"

-

"ARGHHHHH...HOLY SHIT!" Kyle yelled – jumping up in absolute fear and shock in bed as his eyes were more wide than when he was usually awake.

"KYLE, you OK?" Stan asked – putting his arm around Stan as he too lifted his head off the pillow, sat up in the king-size bed and looked over at his boyfriend. "What happened...did you have a bad dream?"

Kyle started breathing heavilly like he always did whenever he had nightmares. "Well...yeh...but...no at the same time – it was like...a DREAMARE."

"Dreamare? O...K...well, you tell me all about it tomorrow, alright?"

Realising things were back to where they REALLY were in the REAL World, Kyle moved his body back down onto the bed and underneath the covers – cuddling up to his lover, Stan.

"You sure you wanna know?" He whispered.

"Hmmmm...yeh of course...anything that's made you jump up in fear MUST have been scary."

"Well...it was kinda enjoyable too."

"A nightmare that was enjoyable? My my, this is gunna be quite a listen tomorrow during lunch." Kissing Kyle on the lip once more, Stan turned on his side and yawned. "Night night Kyle."

"Night night Stan." Thank goodness for Kyle – it was ALL just a dream!

**THE END**

**Author's Comments: So there we go...the massive twist at the end – it was all just in Kyle's dreamy head. But remember boys and girls, the moral of the story: Reality TV is evil and shit! Tell me if I'm completely crazy or best yet, completely genius for coming up with that, please – I don't know whom I'll be seen as after THIS. ;)**


End file.
